The Meta Empire
by champion of the little people
Summary: A average man is thrown into a game of cosmic beings and placed into the Avengers world. Only he has no intention of being some plaything and he decides that he will build the greatest Empire ever seen in history.


Michael Hayfield wake up with a rather painful headache. The world was a blurry mess when I opened my eyes. As things cleared and the feeling in my body returned I took a look at my surroundings only to completely panic. I was in a windowless gray colored room that had nothing in it. The walls didn't have any sort of lines that indicated a door existed which further my growing sense of fear. Why was I here and who had put me here? If this was some kind of joke then it wasn't funny.

"**This isn't a joke."**

I quickly turned around to face the speaker. I couldn't help but just stare at the being before me. It was eight feet tall sky blue skinned...alien for lack of a better word. It was likely a correct one unless I was hallucinating which was a possibility. I couldn't help but be a little frightened. The creature wanted me for something.

"**Greetings Mortal creature"**

"Hello" I responded unable to keep the fear out of my voice.

The being merely chuckled to itself raising my level of fear to new heights.

"**You don't have to fear me mortal. I just want you as my pawn in a big game."**

That got my attention. It would get yours as well if some blue skinned alien appeared in front of you.

"Who or what are you?"

"**I have many names but you may call me the designer."**

"ok" I simply said

"**Let's get straight down to business. Now the universe is full of beings similar to myself. Some of them are unknown to me, many are my enemies, and a few are my dear friends. All time and space is our plaything." **The designer paused to check I was following him. I nodded and he continued speaking **"Our existence can be quite boring sometimes so a game was created involving mortals. A game that you are about to become a part of right now."**

A game? I liked games but this one didn't sound like one that I should be playing.

"**You don't have a decision in the matter" **The designer spoke suddenly darkly.

So he could read my thoughts, wonderful. Looks like I didn't have a choice in playing his game. I might as well learn how to play this game.

"**Its good that you agree to participate of your own free will. Now for the rules of the game. The premise of the game is that each God choices a individual person to be their champion. I have chosen you to be my champion. The only rule of the game is that you must obtain power in the multiverse. You may decide upon the method to do this." **

A part of me was flattered that this seemingly all powerful being choice me to be his champion out of all people but I knew very well that people didn't offer great opportunities without a catch.

**The being smiled "You are correct Michael. There is always a catch. The other gods have their champions and you may have to face them at some point."**

Somehow I doubt they'll want to best friends with me.

"**correct"**

right, mind reading thing

"**Are you ready to begin?"**

I didn't say anything for a moment. My entire view of existence had been blown in the last ten minutes. Everything I had dreamed about was real; alternate universes, Artificial Intelligence, aliens and the best part was that I could travel to any place or time. Despite that the designer had essentially kidnapped me and was forcing me to play some game of all powerful cosmic beings It was the chance for a lifetime. Most people would at least consider the previous life but I really didn't as my life here was pretty boring. I was just another person going day to day in his nine to five job and I didn't have any living family anymore. There was nothing keeping me to this world. There was only one clear choice.

I nodded affirmative "Let's do this."

"**You will not be starting without assets. The game allows me to give you a few gifts otherwise you might be killed before you even start."**

A little bit of my fear substituted a little at that news. At least I wasn't going in empty handed.

"**Of course you're not starting empty handed. I fully tend to win this game after all and you dying before the game even started wouldn't help me." **

At least he wanted me to win but I was pretty sure that he wasn't allowed to help me too much.

The designer smiled as he had obviously read my thoughts **"I knew I made the right decision in making you my champion. Here are your assets." **

He waved his hand and a table appeared between the two of us. I looked down on it to see a silver bracelet with a small ruby red square in it. I looked up at the designer puzzled

"What is this?"

The designersmiled again **"Put it on and see for yourself."**

I picked up the bracelet and put on my arm. Immediately the thing latched onto my arm and became skintight. I looked back at the designer angrily

"What the hell is this?"

He continued smiling at me which was becoming infuriating.

"_Hello champion, How best may I serve you?"_

The voice was coming from the bracelet.

"What is this?" I asked again.

"**This is Vertex. An AI intelligence that I have programmed to assist you to the fullest of its capabilities. I have made it so it will instantly have the knowledge of all the technology of the universe it is in and retain it. Your other asset will be a superpower."**

My interest went up at that last sentence. My mind raced with the possibilities: super strength, super speed, telekinesis, telepathy, flight.

"**You're superpower will be energy manipulation."**

Holy Crap! Energy manipulation was an extremely powerful ability that put me in the A-list of super powered beings.

The designer chuckled **"I'm glad you are happy with your power."**

I was beyond happy.

The designer continued speaking **"I have aided you and told you everything that it permitted by the games rules. It is time to begin."**

I nodded already recognizing my lack of a decision in the matter.

"**What universe do you want to start in?"**

That was a touch choice. There were some many different universes out there but I needed one where I could gain enough power to later on survive in other universes but was familiar enough for me to operate in. One place came to mind that was perfect for me. It was place where I could begin the greatest Empire the universe had ever seen. My empire would have quadrillions of planets and people, the most advanced technology and best of all the greatest army ever to exist and once I was done conquering with that universe I would move on to other realities and unite them under my rule.

I knew very well that building my empire wasn't going to be easy but that certainly wasn't going to stop me but before I could build anything I required some power of my own. I was certainly ambitious enough to go for it otherwise what was the point. Rome wasn't built in a day. I couldn't help but smile with anticipation. This was going to be so much fun.

"I want to go to the Avengers universe."

The designer smiled and pointed his right hand at me engulfing me in a bright light...


End file.
